Max Ride and You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift
by birdkidwithwings
Summary: Max hears a Taylor Swift song on the radio, and realizes how much it relates to how she feels about Fang. Fang finds her. you get the picture. Its got one swear word.. did I rate it right? its not bad... I mean only kissing ;P


**I know I haven't posted in a REALLY long while… and I'm really sorry… I've just been working on writing my OWN story. And have a lot of things going on. So anyway, I heard this AMAZING song for the first time and was thinking hey. That sounds just like Max and Fang!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. go to youtube and search "you belong with me – taylor swift" and listen to the song while reading this. It really makes it a ton more real. I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat on the end of my bed, half under the covers, half above. My face was pressed up against the sheets that I had brought up to my head. Soft music came from the radio that I had left turned-on beside my bed on the small, varnished side-table. I was sort of listening to it, but not really. Honestly, I had other things on my mind.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Fang had left the Flock all day again today to spend time with Bridgid. I don't know what's gotten in to him lately… His absence today wasn't for the first time. He'd been gone on and off all week. Hell, I don't know where this hatred I feel for her is coming from. Every time I see her, her little giggle, her smile, I hate it. This mental problem I have with her, is it really normal? I mean, I love him as a brother, but I don't love him _that _much. Right. So when I see him and my stomach does flips twice to the moon and back it's because I want to protect him. Like the Flock does. Like a Flock leader should.

But does that explain the hatred inside of me, the monster that roars in my chest when I see her with him? Maybe. Part of it, but not all. So what is wrong with me? The kiss on the beach. It was nothing. Instinct. Right?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listen'n to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_Damn-well she won't. _What? Was that?

I shook my head, leaning back on the mattress. I just needed to clear my mind that was all. It was at that moment when I realized I had been subconsciously listening to some gay country song on the radio.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

So little country girl had got it right. I felt suddenly intruded on… How often do you hear a song on the radio meant for you? In my life, more often than not, it pays off to be suspicious. Especially with mind-reading little kids who like to match-make rather than play with Barbie dolls like little girls _should _be doing. Glancing suspiciously around, I wondered whether Angel could mess with radios. Or maybe she was making me think this crap.

But the little giggle(s) in the corner never came. No blond curls hiding behind the bed… Na-da. I sighed and turned up the radio. Might as well see how this turns out.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see-ee-ee?_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You bel-oong with me_

This song was making me depressed. _Is this what you wanted Angel?! Me to go mad with this logic?! _I thought to her.

Not that she was listening. I started to think that maybe this country chick actually wrote this song. Maybe my situation is common? _Or you're just going mad because you have a telepathic/psychotic little sister. And that last sentence was not weird in any way at all._

_Walkin' the street with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this eaa-say!_

I could see it in my mind. Classic. Usually not for me. But this was different. Wasn't it? Ahh… Now I was thinking like a little girl crushing on her hot guy-friend would be. That wasn't cool. Not cool at all. Right?

_And you've gotta smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey whatchyou doin' with a girl like that?_

Only Fang could make me feel wonderful inside when he smiled, only Fang could whisper "It's alright" in my ear after a nightmare and make me feel better, only he--_belongs with you. _And his smile… it's only so bright _when he's around _you. And I _love him so much_

_Hey! Little voice in the back o' moi head! That's not cool! I like to finish my _own _sentences normally!_

_But maybe it's true._

_She wears high-heels I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see-ee-ee_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

I had it blasted now. Rattling the house, I belted out with my whole lungs. It must have been quite a scene, with my pathetic voice and dancing. I had caught onto the words.

"_Standin' by here waitin' at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby-ee-yy_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You belong with me"_

The song slowed down and got quieter, and that was when I noticed I had a miniature audience watching. Fang, gawking his ever-secretive eyes out. Drooling wasn't very becoming of him, that's all I'm gonna say.

"_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry"_

For some reason I already knew the words. I sang my heart out right there, looking Fang directly in the eye over my head board. My knees crushed against the mattress with every movement of my hips swaying to the music.

I didn't know what I was doing. I just felt so giddy inside. And like I was doing the right thing. If that helps at all…

"_I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams_

'_Think I know where you belong_

'_Think I know it's with mee-ee-ee"_

I closed my eyes and pointed to myself, shaking my head in the beat of the music. Like those nerdy people do in front of the mirror. Except it didn't feel so nerdy in front of Fang, I actually was feeling it.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see-ee-ee_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_Standin' by here waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby-ee-yy_

_You belong with mee-ee-ee_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe-ee-eee_

_You belong with ---_Mmph!" My mouth was closed off from singing by Fangs lips on mine. What the hell?! I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?! You cheating _pig! _And you think you're _loyal!_" Fangs eyebrows shot up about a mile high.

"What? What more do you want from me?"

"Say it. You know what I want you to say, so say it!"

"What?!"

"Say it!"

"I…" he mumbled under his breath, "love you more right now than I could ever love Bridgid."

I smiled.

"_You belong with me._" I finished the song.

"I know." And his lips were on mine. Maybe Country-chick wasn't so gay after all. I smiled on his lips, and rubbed my nose against his.

_You belong with me_

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Cheesy. I know. At least at the end. But Fax lovers, did that satisfy?? XD it better have, cause I ain't got much more in me… lol.**

**Did I spell "Bridgid" right, you spastic freaks out there? Jk jk!! I mean you people who are obsessed with Maximum Ride! Because I wasn't quite sure…**


End file.
